


Shiemi make's a mistake

by Shucoochie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shucoochie/pseuds/Shucoochie
Summary: Shiemi thought a group chat would help everyone in the class get along. She couldn't have been more wrong.(I couldn't find any Blue Exorcist chatfics so I decided to write one myself.)
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Shiemi make's a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all's like this! If you have any prompts or ideas feel free to comment because I have NO CLUE what to do with this.)

Moriyama_Shiemi has made a chat with 9 other users.

Moriyama_Shiemi: Hello! I decided to make a chat so we could have some class bonding time! :)

Okumura_Yukio: couldn't we just talk in person?

Moriyama_Shiemi: Well, I thought a group chat would be more fun.

Miwa_Konekomaru: This is just going to end in Shima and Run just spamming memes at 2 AM isn't it...

Shima_Renzou: How Rude! i Can't believe you'd do

Okumura_Rin: Us like that! So mean!!

Suguro_Ryuuji: Was that planned?

Okumura_Rin: Maybe

Shima_Renzou: MayBe

Okumura_Yukio: I swear to God Renzou, type like that again and I will J.F.K. you.

Shima_Renzou: WTF YUKIO YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT!!

Okumura_Rin: I CANT BREATHE

Suguro_Ryuuji: Please refrain from speaking to my boyfriend like that.

Shima_Renzou: Yo shiemi can i HAve adMin pLz?

Okumura_Yukio: You have chosen this path, Renzou. Now prepare to breathe you last.

Moriama_Shiemi: Sure thing!! : )

Shima_Renzou has been appointed admin by Moriyama_Shiemi.

Suguro_Ryuuji has been appointed admin by Shima_Renzou.

Shima_Renzou's name has been changed to PinkY.

PinkY: Couldn't you hAVe COme up wiTh SoMething More creative??

Suguro_Ryuuji: Wait for it...

Suguro_Ryuuji's name has been changed to The Brain.

PinkY: Hey, hey bon. FucK u. 

The Brain: Later.

Okumura_Rin's name has been changed to BB.

BB: Fair but also rude.

Okumura_Yukio's name has been changed to BasTaRd ;).

BB: SWEET JESUS YUKIO PUT THE SNIPER RIFLE AWAY!

BasTaRd ;): He knew the consequences of his actions before he did them. He is simply paying the price.

BB: Plz stop threatening my boyfriend.

Kamiki_Izumo: Is nobody going to acknowledge horny Bon?

BB: Nope

PinkY: Nope

Cat: Nope

Kirigakure_Shura: Nope

Kamiki_Izumo: Who the fuck is Cat???

Cat: Konekomaru

Cat: This is an absolute disaster

Cat: *sips tea* Fun.

Kirigakure_Shura: Hey, wtf


End file.
